His Choice
by goone
Summary: Somthing happens,somthing bad and Naruto can't take it much more.It pushes him over the edge, maby to far over.This is a song fic.


**The song is S.O.S from Good Charlotte.I was listening to the song and it reminded me about Naruto.Um..there is a charecter death so sorry. oh and if you get half way through and dont like it just review and say it was the worst thing you have ever read.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Good Charlotte**

_(Is anybody listing can, you hear me when call,_

_(I'm shooting signals in the air,because I need somebodys help._

"SASUKE LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU!" screamed Naruto as he threw a throwing knife at the big snake behind Sasuke after he had jumped to the ground.It hit the snake in the head and it fell limp.

"Nice Naruto,"

Sakura waited for a moment with 2 knifes in her hand before she rested, "Is it dead?" she said as she went up to examine the giant snake.

Naruto walked up and kicked it, "Stupid snake.Ya it's dead." he said in a monotone voice as he turned around and walked towards Sasuke who was already heading back.Sakura was still checking the snake for life, "No breath, guess it is dead," she turned around and started walking.Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, something was wrong.He turned around to see that the snake was about to attack Sakura.

"STAND STILL SAKURA.Art of the doppleganger soild form!" before Sakura knew it Naruto had turned into a 100 and that many throwing knifes where coming her way.She stood there for a minute in shook, after relizing that it was over she turned around.Once again the snake was on the ground blooder then ever, this time she wasn't going to stick around to see if it was dead, she ran towards the others.

"Are you ok Sakura?" said Sasuke as Sakura stopped beside him.

"Um...ya I,m fine..just a little shaken," Sakura gave Naruto a shy look, "Thanks Naruto but did you have to be so messy, you got blood all over me." Naruto shruged his sholders.They got to the gates and walked in.

"Ahh home," said Naruto as he threw his hands in the air.

"Sakura,Sakura over here!" Naruto looked over to see Sakuras parents running their way, "Mom,Dad I'v missed you," Sakura gave them a big hug.Naruto turned his head to avioded the thing he wanted the most.

Sakura noticed this and felt bad, he did after all save her life, "Naruto would you like to eat dinner with us tonight?"

"SAKURA," said her mom as if she had just said a bad word.

"Come on mom he help with the mission, he deserves a fest to."

"We are not letting that filth in our house, now lets go, I need to tell you something," Saskuras mom gave Naruto a dirty look and turned her back.Sakura looked at her mom then bent her head, "Then I'm eating with Naruto," Sakura's mom turned around fast and gave her a surprised look, "little mi-," she was cut off by Naruto.

"It's ok I'll be fine I'm use to it," the sad thing was that he was use to it, being hated, just for being alive.Naruto turned around and walked home as Sakura watched him though sad eyes.Naruto walked the same path home that he had taken for years ignoring the rude words people where saying behind his back,this he was used to too.

"Oh I forgot, I need milk," Naruto turned a corner and walked into the store that was just a few feet down the road.

"What do you think your doing in here!" The store clerk who was bent over the conter.

"Um...bying milk," said Naruto sheepishly.

"We don't serve you anymore.Expect it, we want you gone.We see how you get when you mad," the clerk went down to a whisper," That damn fox is taking over and it will soon come back," Naruto looked around, everyone was putting in thier 2 cents, "No one likes you anyway, Ya we just deal with you, Get out of this town, We are tired of your pranks,"

Naruto looked around for awhile at the group then he felt a head spliting pain, _"com'on let me out I will deal with them, i'll kill them,"_ it _was_ that damn fox

'No,never t-they don't mean it, this is your fault,' thought Naruto as he grabed his head and ran out the door.He sliped, the fox controlled him now, and It was on the attack, "Oh fresh meat," said the fox as he went to attack a little girl, he pounced.All Naruto could do was watch and he didn't even do that.The last thing he heard was a loud scream and then he was on the ground.He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of a mauled up little girl.The bloode was eveywhere even on him, "What did you do," he said in a shaky whisper, "She did nothing, how could you?" Narutos' eyes where wide open and his hand clinched on the ground. It started to rain.

_(I lock myself in theres wall, because out there i'm always wrong,I don't think i'm going to make it,_

_(So now I'm sitting here on the ev of my death bed,I write this letter and hopes it saves me,_

_(Would anybody notice if i chose to stay,I write a S.O.S tonight,wondering if i will servive,_

Nauto stood up and ran home.When he got there he locked his door and sat in a coner, "None like me none of them.What the sence?" Naruto stood up and grabed a pen and paper and started to write his SOS then grabed a knife and headed out the door.

"WHAT, why he did nothing you have no right to shun him.Mom he saved my life!" pleded Sakura bent over the table.

"The faster he leaves the better!" Sakuras mom kept her eyes close.Sakuralook at her mom and stormed out the door, "I need to go talk to him I hope hes alright," Sakura got there and noticed the door was wide open.Out of worry she ran in and yelled his name, no answere.She went to his room to find a note sitting on his desk.

**Dear anyone**

**I'm sorry i was such a burdn you don't need to worry anymore i'll be gone.I'm a outcast in this world and now..i relize that.I'm going to leave for good.Sakura I love you and always have but i guesse i was never good enough.**

Sakure looked at the note in terro.Naruto what are you planing.She threw the note down and ran out the door to the woods, "NARUTO NARUTOOO!Pleas let him be ok,"

_(I'm lost and i can make it on my own, i dont want to die alone,_

_(I'm so scared,downing now reaching out holding on to everything i love_

_(crying out, dying now, need some help_

Naruto stood in the exact same place where he found out that he was the fox, the reason that no one liked him, the reason his parents left and the reasone he shun and the reasone he wanted to die.He put the knife up to his neck, "NARUTO STOP IT DOSEN'T HAVE TO E THIS WAY!"Naruto looked up to see Sakura running his way.

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto started to cry as he pushed the knife hard and pulled.Sakura threw a knife at Naurtos hand and knoked his out of his hand then she ran up to him.Naruto could fell all the air escape from his lunges.Everything went blurry and his hole body numb.Is this death he thought.He fell in to Sakuras arms.She took a rag and wiped the blood from Narutos neck.It was bad.Naruto opened his eyes and smile, 'I l-ove yo-ou Sakura.Now I w-wont die a-alone now," Sakura started to cry, 'I love you to Naruto," she huged his lifeless body, "I love you to,"

**Gee that sucks.Im sorry you had to go threw that. If you dont like it say so so no one else has to be tortured by its badness.I can't do sad if you read my other storys you will notice they are mostly humor but hey.if u like it then...you a freak.Gosh i need some self confudens..and need to learn to spell.**

**ja ne**

**Sam**


End file.
